dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Hidden Power
Hidden Power (迫る超決戦! ギニュー特戦隊只今参上!!, Semaru Chokessen! Ginyuu Tokusentai Tadaima Sanjou!!) is the twenty-sixth episode of the Namek Saga and the sixty-first overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on September 12, 1990. Its original American air date was February 7, 1998. Summary Gohan and Krillin continue to fly towards Grand Elder Guru's house. Krillin says that when Gohan's latent power is released, he may not even be able to challenge Vegeta, but he should be able to buy Goku more time to arrive. In space, Goku finishes his training and returns the gravity to normal. Even he is impressed with how far he had come. He takes a bath, drinks a sports drink (instead of the beer in the fridge), and rests the final leg of his voyage to Namek. As Goku lay resting in his bed, even he does not know that he has crossed the threshold of power than any Saiyans could attain. On Namek, Gohan and Krillin finally near Guru's home, but before they get there, they sense Vegeta's energy at a very short distance away from them. Krillin stays behind and tells Gohan to go on to Guru's. When Gohan arrives at Grand Elder Guru's house, the Grand Elder gives Gohan more power, then Vegeta senses the energy and finds out Krillin was stalling him. Krillin tells Vegeta not to go, but Vegeta flew to the Grand Elder's house while Krillin hurries and follow Vegeta. When Vegeta arrives at the place, he feels the energy in the house thinking it is Goku. Vegeta tells him to come out and fight him, and Nail comes out of the house, ready to battle with Vegeta. When Gohan comes out too, Vegeta is shocked that it was not Goku and realizes that Gohan's power has increased. Krillin is laughing and thinking that Vegeta is scared. Vegeta begins laughing, which shocks Gohan and Krillin. Vegeta then tells Gohan that he can not beat him because he is not as powerful as him. In the house, Grand Elder Guru tells Dende that he feels a lot of strong energies coming towards Namek. Dende alerts the news outside, and Krillin and Gohan get excited, thinking that it should be Goku, while Vegeta looks into the sky. Nail then tells them that there is more power than one power. Vegeta counts five powers in space and correctly guess that Frieza has called the Ginyu Force to come to Planet Namek. Vegeta rushes to Gohan, telling him to give him the last Dragon Ball. He then tells them about the threat and promises not to hurt them. Krillin accepts his deal and teams up with him to use the Dragon Balls. At Bulma's location, Krillin tells her that he needs the Dragon Ball. When they left her, Bulma gets angry and realizes that Vegeta was with them. Meanwhile, the Ginyu force arrives on Namek. They came out of their pods, flew up in front of Frieza, and do their poses while calling out their names. The tall humanoid with red hair is Recoome, the blue alien with red eyes is Burter, the showy white-hair red mutant is Jeice, the little green alien with four eyes is Guldo, and the purple mutant with horns is Captain Ginyu (the leader of the Ginyu Force). Then, embarrassed of the posses, Frieza tells them it was great and gives them the plan to bring the seven Dragon Balls back to him. Gallery Category:Namek Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z